degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lola-Yael Friendship
The friendship between Lola Pacini and Yael Baron began during the third season of Degrassi: Next Class. Friendship History Overview Lola and Yael began a friendship when Lola was brought onto the All Inclusive Vlog team by Baaz. Although they are polar opposites, the two get along very well, with little to no disagreement. Yael was Lola's only support for her abortion, and helped her film her story about it after, to help women and girls struggling with the same decision. When Yael was questioning their gender identity, Lola helped them come out as genderqueer, giving them a whole new look to match how they were feeling on the inside. Season 3 In #IWokeUpLikeThis, Baaz hires Lola as a makeup and fashion consultant to help Yael boost views for their all-inclusive vlog channel. Later on, Lola applies Yael's makeup in order to make Yael more appealing to both male and female viewers. Yael is clearly uncomfortable with the makeup, implying that it isn't natural and that people should like them just the way they are. When Yael films their nail art tutorial, they end up exclaiming that girls who put extensive amounts of time into their appearance are stupid. In class, Yael asks Lola for a pen and Lola replies "aren't you worried I might accidentally pass you a banana?" in regards to Yael's claims on their vlog. Yael argues with Lola and Frankie about why girls wear makeup. Yael says that it's the patriarchy oppressing women, while Lola and Frankie respond that they do it because it makes them feel good about themselves. During Yael's meeting with the gamer club, they reveal that they realize that there is more than one kind of girl and that they hired Lola to do the makeup and fashion videos. Baaz and Vijay get up to welcome Lola while Hunter follows behind, then Yael glances at them talking. In #Unsubscribe, after Hunter, Baaz, and Vijay scheme to fire Lola, they have a meeting with Yael. When Yael notices that Lola's vlogs are costing a lot of money to make while not generating profit, they vote to fire Lola. Later, Hunter and Baaz spot Yael and Lola talking. While talking to Hunter, Yael explains to him that Lola was telling them that she hadn't finished the slides on their history presentation. After Hunter apologizes to Yael, they tell him that they're not jealous of Lola, claiming that they know he has better taste than that. In #IRegretNothing, Yael asks Lola if she had done her share of their history project on medicine in the Middle Ages. Yael seems unsurprised when Lola says that she has not done it and they say that they could work on it during lunch. Lola explains to Yael that she could work on it the following day as she doesn't have time to work on the assignment during lunch because she is getting an abortion. After learning that she is alone, Yael offers to accompany Lola to her abortion. While waiting for their Uber to arrive, the two talk about Lola's decision to have an abortion. Lola confides in them that she knows that she is not ready to be a mom and has made her decision. At the doctor's office, Yael sits next to Lola before the procedure as she asks questions about the procedure, present for moral support. Back at school, Yael asks Lola how she is doing and Lola replies by saying she is relieved, thanks them for coming with her, and hugs them. While dealing with technical difficulties during their presentation, Lola accidentally reveals that she had an abortion. Later, before filming Lola's vlog, Lola and Yael discuss Lola's lack of guilt after her abortion. Yael assures Lola that she is not the only one who does not feel guilt after her abortion. She decides to make a video about her experience with abortion, a topic that is often tiptoed around. Season 4 In #BackToReality, Lola helps Yael find a better, more comfortable bra after seeing Yael in discomfort. When Yael tries on their new well-fitted bra, Lola exclaims that Yael's life is going to change forever. At the fair, the two happily jump at the bouncy house. When they exit, they talk to the boys of All-Inclusive and they notice that Yael is wearing a bra that accentuates their boobs. Yael notices that they are acting strangely towards them to which Lola asserts that the perks of skipping the line and getting free cotton candy are because of Yael's new bra. Yael returns to the store to give back the bras and instead begins wearing a binder. In #Preach, Lola, Yael, and Shay are fundraising for Belgium hosting a bake sale based on Yael's idea. In #FactsOnly, after Yael is put down repeatedly for being female they try to show that being female has nothing to do with certain preferences such as farts. Ms. Grell sees Yael attempt to enter the boy's washroom to prove a point and speaks to them about gender identity. Yael assures Ms. Grell that Yael did not try to enter the boy's washroom because they wanted to be transgender. Baaz and Vijay ask Yael what has been going on with them lately, due to the fact that they began to hide their breasts, stopped making out with Hunter, and did not shave their armpit hair. Baaz asks Yael if they are a lesbian because they are being too confusing. During lunch, Yael kisses Lola and then apologizes as they were just trying to figure out if they were gay. Still confused about who they are, Yael wonders what is wrong with them because they don't feel like a girl nor a boy, and they’re not gay. After hearing Yael's situation, Lola is reminded of her favorite vlogger who identifies as genderqueer, or gender fluid. Lola believes that this all calls for a makeover. During the makeover, Yael begins with removing their wig. While Lola pins back Yael's real hair she asks them if they have given any thought about pronouns like "ze" instead of "he" or "she". Lola then hands Yael a black vest and offers advice to wear it with a white shirt and black slouchy jeans. Yael expresses their concerns about Hunter's eventual reaction to Yael's change. Lola replies that she does not know what he will think but she is more worried about what Yael will think about themselves. As Yael gets a first look at their new self, they start crying. Lola apologizes thinking that she has done something wrong but Yael assures her that she did it exactly right. When Yael shows themselves to Hunter for the first time after the makeover, he reacts negatively saying that he likes girls. Lola watches from afar as Hunter walks away from Yael saying that it is all too much. Lola approaches Yael and apologizes after seeing Hunter's distaste for their new look. Lola asks Yael if they want to change to which they refuse and say that this is them now and they are not going back for anyone. Lola hugs Yael and tells them that they are a total badass. In #GetYouAManThatCanDoBoth, after Lola is caught looking at Saad's search history when she was worried that he was talking to radicals, Lola asks Yael if the jeans she got as a gift for Saad looked like they said "sorry I accused you of being a terrorist." When Lola finds out that Saad has been talking to someone who he thought was a friend but is actually a radical, the two look to Yael for help in erasing his social medias and devices. At Saad's house, Yael helps Lola scrub Saad's phone and social media, but as they leave Yael to finish the job, Yael is unsure if completely erasing everything is the right thing to do. Before erasing everything, Yael takes pictures of what he had said in case anything bad happens. In #[[Obsessed|'Obsessed']], Lola defends Yael after Hunter says he likes girls, stating that Yael is not a girl anymore. When word spreads of a bomb threat at prom, Yael offers up what they know to the police despite Lola saying that they don't know what they are talking about. While Yael approaches the officers, Lola tries to leave with Saad but are stopped by the officers. Lola and Yael stand beside each other as Saad is put into the back of the police car. Lola looks at Yael in disappointment. In''' #KThxBye''', Lola and Yael sit together at the Hollingsworth house while talking about prom. Lola and Yael argue about Yael's decision to show the police the pictures that they took of Saad's computer. Yael stands by their decision, but Lola questions why Saad would want to blow up prom because he is just a regular guy. In the midst of their conversation, Frankie interjects that Esme may have been the one behind the bomb threat. After Yael finds out the truth, Yael, Lola, and Frankie go to Saad's house to apologize and invite him to the Hollingsworth residence for a party. Trivia * They are both friends with Baaz and Vijay. * Lola gave Yael's ex-boyfriend, Hunter, a boner. * They are both on good terms with Miles and Frankie. * Both have helped the other through difficult times in their life. Yael helped support Lola through her abortion and Lola helped Yael realize their gender identity. * Yael was the first person to know that Lola was pregnant and was the only person who knew while she was pregnant. * Both have been romantically involved with a Hollingsworth brother. Yael dated Hunter and Lola had a brief affair with Miles. Gallery Tumblr oii4h9Ae9q1u87mpdo1 1280.jpg 777uu7.png 76676767.png 7777878.png 67667677.png 597.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-04 at 10.58.16 AM.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4